An silicon on insulator (SOI) wafer structurally includes a support substrate, above which an insulating film of, for example, oxide silicon (SiO2), and a single crystal silicon layer used as a device active layer are formed in this order. A bonding method is one of typical methods of manufacturing an SOI wafer. The bonding method is a method of manufacturing an SOI wafer by forming an oxide film (a buried oxide [BOX] layer) on at least one of the support substrate and the substrate to be used as the active layer, and subsequently by superposing these substrates on each other via the oxide film and subjecting the superposed substrates to bonding thermal processing at a high temperature of approximately 1200° C.
Technologies have been proposed for imparting metal impurity gettering ability to thus obtained SOI wafer. Patent Literature 1 describes a bonded SOI wafer manufacturing process, including implanting ions to a substrate to be used as the active layer to form a strain region (a gettering site), subsequently forming the oxide film on the substrate to be used as the active layer or on the support substrate according to a thermal oxidization method, and subsequently superposing both the substrates and subjecting the superposed substrates to bonding thermal processing.